I Miss You
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day Hiccup's mother died. Will he go through this alone? Inspired by futureauthor13's fanfic Chowder:I miss you.


I miss you

AN: This came into mind after reading Chowder: I miss you. I got this idea and I thought of writing this down. Also I do not own How to train your dragon, the song 'I miss you' by Miley Cyrus, or the fanfic that inspired me. That credit goes to futureauthor13.

The great sun shone on the island of Berk. Big winds blew around the island. A great day for flying but sadly that was not what Hiccup and Toothless were doing ,much to Toothless's disappointment. However Toothless was not as disappointed as he was worried.

Instead Hiccup was at the forge working, which was strange since Gobber letted him out for the day. Toothless was looking forward to racing against Snotlout's dragon Fireworm and show who is the master of the skies but Hiccup said he didn't want to. Toothless was worried because when Hiccup said so he looked sad. He knew something's bothering him. The village also looked a litttle sad for some reason but Toothless couldn't put his claw on it. There was nothing wrong Berk's peace with dragons, all the villagers accepted it, nothing was wrong. So why is everyone in a depressing mood?

Toothless stepped into the forge and saw Hiccup sharpening a sword. He looked so depressed he didn't even notice he almost cut his hand until Toothless gave him a little shove.

"Oh hey Toothless." Hiccup greeted forcing a smile.

Toothless crooned worriedly asking him what's wrong.

"I'm fine, really." Hiccup patted Toothless's head. "I'm just not in a good mood. That's all."

Toothless picked up the saddle and fin cheerfully hoping good old flying will cheer him up.

"No Toothless, I'm not in the mood." Hiccup took the fin and saddle and hanged them where they originaly were.

Toothless crooned again. What was wrong? why is Hiccup so upset?

"I gotta go." Hiccup was about to leave when Toothless blocked him with his tail.

"I'm serious Toothless. Stop it." Hiccup pushed the tail aside but Toothless blocked him again. He won't let him leave without an answer.

"Toothles! Stop it!" Hiccup shoved Toothlees aside and stormed out leaving a confused and hurt Night Fury alone.

As Hiccup went back into his house Toothless went through the village looking for some answers. Unfortunatley no one was any help to him at all. None of the other dragons knew what the problem was ,and were worried too. None of the villagers gave him any answers and Stoick and Gobber just won't say anything. Hiccup's friends didn't want to talk about it and Toothless hadn't seen Astrid.

Toothless sadly then went to the Toothless cove where he and Hiccup always go to.

There he finds Astrid sitting on a rock sadly sharpening her axe.

Toothless stepped in front of her and sat on his haunches. Astrid looked up and almost smiled.

"Hey Toothless." she says putting her axe down. Toothless greeted her with a pur.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Normally Astrid sees Hiccup and Toothless together. She knows how inseperable they are.

Toothless looked down sadly. "Not here hugh?" Astrid asked and Toothless nodded.

"Better let him be." Astrid sighed. Toothless crooned asking what's wrong this time.

"It's not an easy day for him, actually not for anyone." Astrid stated. Toothless asked again.

"You don't know?" Astrid asked surprised and Toothless shook his head wanting an answer right now.

Astrid sighed "Today is the anniversary when Hiccup's mother died."

Toothless looked shocked. He did hear hiccup's mother died but he didn't know today was that day.

"It was tonight when the dragon attack came and Hiccup's mother sacrificed herself for him." Astrid hold back tears. Astrid's mother and Hiccup's mother were good friends and Astrid considers Hiccup's mother an aunt.

"Look I don't want to talk about it ok?" Astrid grabbed her axe and jumped off the rock. "Everyone's gonna visit her grave tonight. Seee ya later." Astrid then walked away wiping a few tears.

Toothless went back to Hiccup's house. He now knows why Hiccup is upset, but he feels Hiccup shouldn't go through this alone.

He stepped in and saw Hiccup sitting alone looking through his sketchbook filled with drawings of memories of him and his mother. He stood next to him as Hiccup reminisced about the times they shared.

Sha la la, sha la la la. You use to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from

heaven.

You'd hold me close to your arms. I love the way you felt so strong.

Hiccup remembers when he was young and an outsider his mother always comforted him when others tease him. She always tells him to never give up, that's the Viking way.

I never wanted you to leave I wanted you stay here holding me.

Hiccup wished he was in mothers arm again.

I miss you. I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's differant now you're still hear some how. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know.

I miss you. Sha la la la I miss you.

His mother always told him when you love someone they're always in your heart and are never gone.

You use to call me your dreamer and now I'm living out my dream. Oh how I wish you see everything that's happening for me.

Hiccup bets his mother would be proud of him right now. He smiles this time.

I'm thinking back on the past. It's true that time's flying but too fast.

Hiccup realize how long it's been since that day. He thought of all the things that happened to him so far.

I miss you. I miss your smile and I still shed a tear everyonce in a while and even though it's differant now you're still hear somehow . My heart won't let you go and I need you to know.

I miss you. Sha la la la I miss you.

Hiccup lokked at Toothless who was still with him. "I'm sorry." he says. Toothless shook his head saying no worries. Hiccup sood up and hugged his best friend. They stayed that way for a moment before the door was knocked.

It was Astrid along with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Fredrika, and Viva. "You ready?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded.

Everyone in the village were there. The dragons also, and even Bergit and her parents showing little compassion.

Hiccup stood first in the grave, right between Toothless and Astrid. His friends, Gobber and Stoick right behing him. Astrid stepped forward and placed some azaleas on the grave.

I know you're in a better place , yeah but I wish that I could see your face oh I know your were you need to be, even if it's not here with me.

I miss you I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's differant now you're still here some how. My heart will let you go and I need you to know.

I miss you. Sha la la la la I miss you.

Astrid wrapped an arm around Hiccup and leaned her head on his shoulder. Toothless looped his tail around Hiccup legs. Stoick layed a comforting hand on his shoulder along with Gobber. Hiccup looked around seeing those who care for him. Everyone was there for him. That thought made Hiccup smile. Even though his mother died she's still with him in his heart and everyone else is there for him.

"I love mom. I hope I can see you again like you promised." he says remrembering the dream she visited him in.

I miss you.

AN: I almost cried at the end. Hope you liked it and review. Also if don't understand about the last line read my first fanfic The Life of Toothless.


End file.
